


You're the nicest stranger I've ever met

by Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, but it's minewt so, but it's not spooky and i finished it too late lol, it just takes place on halloween there's nothing even remotely scary about it, minewt, this was originally gonna be part of minewt spooky week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire/pseuds/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How come no one’s home on Halloween out here?” Minho asked, and the man shrugged. He was still trying to find his keys. <br/>“Don’t know ‘bout them, but I hate Halloween”, he said, and Minho raised his eyebrows. <br/>“No way, how can you hate Halloween?”<br/>“It’s mainly because I always forget to buy candy and have to spend two days cleaning eggs off my house afterwards”, he explained, and Minho couldn’t help but laugh. The man shot him a look.<br/>“Did ya want to stay out in the rain?”<br/>Minho quickly turned his expression into a serious one. “Sorry”, he said. “No, please let me in”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the nicest stranger I've ever met

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this for the minewt spooky week, but I was too lazy to finish it in time plus there's nothing spooky or halloween-ish about it, it just takes place on halloween.   
> oops

God, Minho hated his friends right now. Like, he could maybe understand that they wanted to take revenge for all the pranks he’d pulled at them by now, but Jesus Christ, there were _limits_. Minho pulled the collar of his jacket up to his chin, helplessly trying to protect himself from the wind and rain that insisted on attacking him this night. This _Halloween_ -night. He’d been walking from house to house in this empty place in the middle of nowhere for hours – at least he thought so, but the assholes that were his friends had taken his phone before dropping him off, so he didn’t really know – trying to find someone who could at least tell him where he was. Not a single soul had opened their door. Minho figured they either weren’t home, or thought he was some stupid kid going trick-or-treating in the middle of the night and they didn’t have any candy left.

He came to what he figured was the last house before a long stretch of road that could be endless for all Minho knew, and prayed to whoever was out there that someone would open. He walked up to the front door, which was luckily covered by just enough roof that he could avoid most of the rain while standing there, and rang the doorbell. No one opened. He tried again.

 _Fuck_.

Minho sighed in frustration and sat down on the porch. _Fine_ , he thought. He’d just have to spend the night here and hope to find someone tomorrow who could lend him their phone to call his stupid-ass friends to come pick him up. He leaned back against the wall, pulled his legs up to his chest and his jacket tighter around himself, and closed his eyes.

 

“ _Who the bloody hell are you?”_

Minho’s eyes snapped open when he heard a voice – _an actual voice_ – and looked up to find a man about his own age standing a few feet away from him. He quickly scrambled to his feet.

“Finally,” he exclaimed, and the man looked at him like he was an alien trying to have a conversation.

“Don’t mean to be rude, but why the fuck are ya sitting outside o’ my house in the middle o’ the bloody night?” he asked, and Minho honestly didn’t know how to answer that.

“Uh, well…” he said, a bit unsure of where to start. “The thing is, my friends kinda dropped me off here as a prank and took my phone, and I’ve been walking around this shuck place _forever_ trying to find someone who could lend me their phone, or at least tell me where I am. But no one’s home and this was the last house and so I kinda gave up and planned to spend the night on your porch… but since you’re here can I _please_ borrow your phone?” Minho practically begged the man, who was still looking at him like he was a lunatic. Then he seemed to realize he was getting soaked by standing out in the rain, and moved under the tiny half-roof.

“Er, yeah sure”, he said, and Minho let out a relieved sigh. “Ya can come in so ya don’t have to stand out here all night”.

“Thank you _so much_ ”.

“No problem”. The man smiled at him, and Minho noticed he was quite handsome. The guy started searching his pockets for the keys, and Minho waited patiently next to him.

“How come no one’s home on Halloween out here?” he asked, and the man shrugged. He was still trying to find his keys.

“Don’t know ‘bout _them_ , but I hate Halloween”, he said, and Minho raised his eyebrows.

“No way, how can you hate Halloween?”

“It’s mainly because I always forget to buy candy and have to spend two days cleaning eggs off my house afterwards”, he explained, and Minho couldn’t help but laugh. The man shot him a look.

“Did ya want to stay out in the rain?”

Minho quickly turned his expression into a serious one. “Sorry”, he said. “No, please let me in”.

The man fished the keys out of his pockets and gave him a half grin. “’Course”. He quickly unlocked the door and held it open for Minho to enter, which he did while mumbling a ‘thanks’.

“I’m Newt by the way”, the guy said once he’d closed the door behind them and locked the storm out. He held out his hand and Minho shook it.

“Minho”.

“Just hang you’re jacket here”, Newt said and pointed to where a few other jackets were hanging on the wall. Minho did as he was told, and Newt shrugged off his own jacket as well.

“Bloody hell, it’s freezing outside”.

“Tell me about it”, Minho said. He was wet to the bone and probably looked like a cat that had just taken a swim in the lake.

Newt looked him over for a few seconds before fishing a phone out of his pocket and unlocking it. “I’ll find ya some dry clothes and you can call you’re friends”, he said, and handed Minho the phone.

“You really don’t have to do that”, Minho protested, but Newt ignored him.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it”.

Minho didn’t bother arguing with the guy and gave him a smile as a thank you, which Newt returned before heading down the hall to find some clothes. Minho turned his attention to the phone. He typed in Thomas’ number and hit ‘call’.

_“Hey, it’s Thomas. This is my voicemail if you didn’t know, I’m probably–”_

“You _motherf_ –” Minho began, but cut himself off and angrily hang up the call. Stupid Thomas with his stupid voicemail. He didn’t know Gally or Brenda’s number by heart, he only knew his mom’s. He sighed and typed in her number, praying that she’d hear the call. He knew she was probably at her sister’s tonight – they all usually were on Halloween before Minho became old enough to insist on hanging with his friends instead. His mom had the annoying habit of leaving her phone in her purse and not checking it for hours, so he wasn’t really surprised when no one answered the call.

“Fuck”, he muttered to himself as he hung up.

“You alright?”

Minho looked up to see Newt standing before him with a pair of grey sweatpants and a black T-shirt in his hand.

“Do you mind if I search up a number on the internet? I only know one of my friends’ number by heart and he doesn’t answer his phone”, Minho asked a little sheepishly.

“Er, actually,” Newt said, rubbing his neck. “The wifi isn’t working right now. I was planning on getting’ it fixed today but the guy didn’t wanna come over in this weather”.

Minho groaned in annoyance to whoever had decided to make his life shit today.

“I don’t suppose you’re one of those old-fashioned people who has that book with all the phone numbers?”

Newt shook his head. “Sorry”.

Minho ran a hand over his face and sighed for the hundredth time that night. Newt went over to him and handed him the clothes he was holding.

“Put these on, I’ll try figure somethin’ out”.

Minho eyed the clothes but accepted them. “Do you think they fit?” Newt was a lot leaner than him.

“Think so, try. I got a lot of big shirts, it shouldn’t be too small”.

“Right, thanks”.

 

When Minho emerged from the bathroom after having dried himself off and put the new clothes on (which were only a tiny bit too small, but not even noticeable), he found Newt in the kitchen. He was rummaging through his fridge, but looked up once Minho came into the room.

He cracked a smile. “They fit alright?”

“Yeah, they’re good. Thanks again, by the way”.

“No problem,” Newt said. He closed the door to his fridge and leaned on the counter. “Where d’ya live?”

“Few miles west of the university”.

Newt nodded and pursed his lips. “Right. If it were a little closer I’d have given ya a lift, but I’m actually afraid I’ll drive off the road in this weather”. He gave a nod to the window. Judging by the sound of water on the roof and the howling of the wind, the storm hadn’t exactly improved a lot. “Barely made it back from the store after finding it was closed anyway”.

Minho nodded slowly. Great. Now what did he do?

Newt flashed him a grin. “I got some extra pillows and blankets, I can make the couch for ya”.

Minho raised his eyebrows. This guy was actually offering a complete stranger to sleep on his couch. “Seriously?” he asked in disbelief. “Because you really don’t have to, I–”

“Ah, c’mon, Minho,” Newt interrupted him. “It’s not like I’m gonn’ let ya sleep _outside_ , for bloody hell’s sake”. He gave Minho another grin. He did that a lot, Minho noticed. He was really pretty when he smiled as well. “We’ll throw a Halloween-movie night, it’ll be fun”.

“I… uh, alright”, Minho managed to say. “Thank you, like, seriously”, he added.

“Pleasure”. Newt moved to open the freezer. “Hungry?”

“Uh, yeah, sure”.

“Good”. Newt took two pizzas out of the freezer. “You’re lucky then, I was startin’ to worry I didn’t have any food left”.

 

It didn’t take long before the two of them were huddled up on the couch together under a big blanket each, with both pizza and popcorn in front of them. Minho had been a little worried that spending the evening with a stranger plus sleeping on his couch would be awkward, but it actually wasn’t. Newt was relaxed, chatty, nice, and not to mention attractive, and he acted as though he’d known Minho for years. Minho liked him better every passing minute.

“Halloween movies your thing?” Newt asked, having left his blanket to find a stack of DVD’s.

“Depends on the movie”.

“Which means?”

“You can’t make me watch a horror movie”, Minho said, and Newt laughed.

“Nightmare before Christmas count as a horror movie to ya?”

“Nightmare before Christmas is awesome”, Minho grinned, and Newt quickly found the right disc and put it in the DVD player.

 

The night went by with the two of them enjoying the movie, eating pizza and popcorn, and listening to the storm howling outside. When the movie was finished, they stayed there, huddled up on the couch and talking. They sat so close their knees were almost touching, something Minho had become very aware of.

“I really like your house, by the way”, he said after Newt had told him about his plan to expand and redecorate the kitchen. It was mainly so he could make room for the microwave he’d bought a year ago after making the wrong measurements and finding he didn’t have room for it.

“You do?” Newt asked and cocked an eyebrow.

“Yeah. It’s so homey, you know?”

Newt snorted. “I’d say small with cheap furniture, but alright”.

Minho shrugged. “I like it. My house certainly doesn’t look like a home, it looks more like a vampire’s layer or something”.

Newt barked a laugh at Minho’s comparison.

“You live here alone or are you married or something?” Minho asked, trying very casually to fish out of Newt if he happened to be single (and maybe also gay).

“No, no, I live alone”, he said. “Been ages since I was in a relationship, to be honest. You?”

Minho shook his head with a small smile. “Nah, same. I’m alone in my vampire house”.

Newt grinned and raised his glass of water (he was out of beer, stupid storm). “Cheers to the loners, then”, he said. Minho laughed and joined in on the toast.

“I don’t think I’ve ever done a toast with water”.

“Me neither”.

 

A little while later, Newt released a huge yawn and checked the clock on his phone.

“It’s almost three am,” he said and rubbed his eyes. “We should go to sleep”.

“Probably a good idea”, Minho agreed, and only now realized how tired he actually was.

“I’ll get ya sheets ‘n stuff”, Newt said, shuffled out of the couch and into his bedroom, and returned with a pillow and sheets.

“Ya got it?” he asked, and Minho gave him a smile.

“I can make the couch myself, don’t worry”.

Newt nodded and yawned again. “G’night then, Minho”.

“Night, Newt”.

Newt shuffled off to his room, and after Minho had made the couch and lied down, he fell asleep at once.

 

Minho woke up to the faint sound of a radio playing. He groaned and rolled over in his bed, only to fall off the edge with a loud _thump_.

“Ow, fuck”, he muttered to himself. He opened his eyes and realized he hadn’t been in his bed at all, but on someone’s couch.

“Shit, Minho, are you alright?”

Minho suddenly remembered he was in fact at Newt’s house, at sat up on the floor while rubbing his face. He looked over at the kitchen where Newt sat by the small table, looking like he wanted to laugh but wasn’t sure if he should.

Minho scowled at him. “It’s not funny”.

“It _is_ actually funny”.

Minho was too groggy to think of something smart to say, so he just groaned again as he got to his feet and shuffled over to the kitchen.

“Sorry if I woke ya”, Newt said, and offered him a chair. Minho sat down with a yawn. “I’m also sorry if ya don’t like cereals, but that’s all I have right now”.

“No, no, cereals are fine”, Minho assured him. “Thanks”. He poured himself some of the Cheerios and milk Newt offered him.

The man nodded to the window. “Storm’s over”, he said. Minho glanced out of the window, and saw that Newt was right. There were even small glimpses of sunlight through the clouds. “I’ll give ya a ride home after breakfast if ya like”.

“That would be awesome. Thanks”.

Newt flashed him a smile again. “No problem”.

 

Newt stopped his car outside the house Minho pointed out to him.

“This is your house?” he asked, and Minho nodded. The blond whistled. “Impressive”.

“Not when you get to know it, it’s super annoying”. Newt laughed at his joke, and Minho didn’t want to leave the car.

He met Newt’s eyes for a few seconds. They were a pretty and warm brown color, and a little crinkled at the corners because the man was still smiling.

“I know it’s a long shot,” Minho said. “But can I have your number?”

Newt didn’t break the eye contact, and a few moments passed before his grin widened even more.

“’Course ya can”.

He found a pen and an old envelope, and scribbled down the digits on the back of it. He handed it to Minho.

“Ya better get you’re phone back then so ya can call”.

Minho was probably grinning like an idiot. “I will”. He opened the door of the car and stepped out, but turned to look at Newt again.

“You’re really the nicest stranger I’ve ever met, you know that?”

Newt chuckled a little. “Thanks, Minho. You’re not so bad yourself”.

“Talk to you later, then”.

“Yeah. See ya”.

Minho closed the door and gave Newt a little wave before he made his way up the steps to his own house. Luckily, Thomas hadn’t taken his keys.

He made a mental note to thank his friends after punching in their noses.


End file.
